Jarida - Cinderella
by Frie-Ice
Summary: Jack is the grandson of a man who owned an orphanage, before passing away and leaving him in the care of his cruel business partner and his two sons. Merida is a princess that wonders what it would be like to be free and meet someone that isn't a royal. (Jack as a male Cinderella and Merida as a female prince charming; and the image wasn't done by me)
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a young boy named Jack, who lived with his grandfather; who took him in after his parents past away when he was a baby. But he didn't mind, much, he has his grandfather to care for him and to bring a smile back onto his face. Life was perfect and nothing could make it better or tear the boy's happiness apart._

 _Jack's grandfather owns an orphanage and does all that he can to make sure that every child in his care were given a good home. Jack helped him and played with the children. But running a business with only a few people and little money was hard on the orphanage and Jack's grandfather feared that the orphanage would close and the orphaned children would end up on the streets. So he hired someone to help him, to be his partner, to help him raise both Jack and the children and with the earnings._

 _The man, Pitch had lost his wife two weeks ago, he only has his two sons, the Stabbington Brothers left and he took the job to help them. Pitch and his sons did help the business, but they didn't seem to care about Jack or the orphans as much as Jack's grandfather does._

 _The two started to argue a few times and one night Pitch was told that if he doesn't start caring or start thinking about the children in their care, he'll be out of a job. Jack had heard every word that night and was scared by the cold dark look in Pitch's eyes. But his grandfather told his grandson that there is nothing to worry about and that they'll stand up for the children together._

 _But one day and for some odd reason Jack's grandfather became ill. Jack didn't understand why, his grandfather was always healthy, he wasn't that old and he never let his age get to him. No matter how hard the doctor tried to help him, nothing seemed to work. Then one night his strength failed him and soon passed away, leaving his grandson an orphan and in the care of Pitch, the orphanage's new owner._

 _Pitch and his sons did as they pleased after they became the new owners. They didn't care who the children were taken in by, as long as they are gone, that they have more room and less whining and mouths to feed._

 _Jack on the other hand wasn't placed up for adoption with the other orphans, Pitch decided to keep him, not as a son, but as a pet, a servant. The once heir to the orphanage was now a servant boy living in the attic._

 _Pitch fired half of the staff and gave the other members days off to give Jack more work to do. Jack wasn't allowed to play with the orphans like he used to, eats scraps, leftovers and less food, wasn't given many breaks and was treated like dirt._

 _But no matter how bad things have gotten for Jack, he knew that his grandfather wouldn't have wanted him to give up, leaving the kids to suffer and to not let Pitch get the better of him or control him forever. He's going to make things right again, not just for him, but for everyone._


	2. Ch1 Doesn't Let His Master Get To Him

Ch1 Doesn't Let His Master Get To Him

Many years have passed since Pitch and his sons; the Stabbington Brothers took over the orphanage and turned its original heir into a servant boy. Jack was now seventeen and was still in the chains of slavery by Pitch. He did his best to stand up for the orphaned kids, to find a way to get rid and save everyone from the wicked three, stay alive and to do his chores.

One bright sunny early morning, a group of hummingbirds were waking up in their home in the orphanage attic. The small hummingbird group are lead by a female hummingbird named, Baby Tooth. The small green birds looked down from their nests to see their sleeping human friend. Jack had saved them from one of the Stabbington Brothers' bow shooting practice, when the brothers were shooting at their practice targets and at wild animals. Jack took them in so they'll be safe from the brothers.

Baby Tooth and two of her friends flew down passing their bats friends, Drac and his bat daughter, Mavis, who Jack had also saved from the brothers, to wake him up. Drac and Mavis were asleep too, they didn't bother them and let them sleep, they had a long night. Jack on the other hand has chores to do, like he does every day and he could get into trouble if he slept in.

They landed gently on the sleeping brown headed boy. Jack was lucky to have a bed, covers and a pillow to sleep on. Baby Tooth started to chirp into Jack's ears to wake him up, but he rolled over to one side and kept on sleeping. Baby Tooth looked at her wingless friend and tried to chirp again, but Jack put his head under his pillow. The other hummingbirds looked at Baby Tooth, hoping that she has a plan that can help them to wake him.

Baby Tooth walked on top of the pillow and when she reached the end, she started chirping again. But as she was chirping, she didn't see the hand with two fingers tiptoeing up behind her. The hand gave Baby Tooth a jump as it gave her a slight tap to stop her chirping.

Baby Tooth flew away from the pillow and asked her friends if they or if they knew who scared her. Jack laughed as he got his head out from under his pillow and looked at his green feathered friends.

"That might teach you not to chirp over people who were having a good dream that helps them to escape from reality" Jack laughed.

Baby Tooth got a bit mad and was about fly up to Jack to give him a piece of her mind, but the other hummingbirds held her back.

"I know that I might have scared you girl and I have work to do, but my dreams and memories are the only things I have to keep me going!" The three birds looked at Jack to remind him that he also has them. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten you three, the other hummingbirds, Drac, Mavis and Dave, Kevin and our other mice friends!"

Jack was also friends with mice; Dave and Kevin are two of them. Some of them have lost one of their eyes from Pitch's cat, Nightmare and the mice along wear clothes that Jack gets from a friend in the village. The mice fight, laugh, find things funny very easily and talk funny, (but Jack learnt how to understand them and all his other animal friends too.) His mice friends almost get themselves killed from time to time, but luckily they don't. But they do their best for Jack and sometimes hide his most valuable items in their mouse holes for safe keeping.

As Jack was getting out of bed and having a stretch, Dave and two other mice came running in a hurry like something was terribly wrong, or that they were out of cheese again. Jack bent down to his whiskered friends to see what is wrong.

"Dave what is it, you're not out of cheese again are you?" Dave shook his head and started to tell Jack in his funny voice what is wrong. "A new guy, what's wrong with that," Jack turned to Baby Tooth, "Can you three get some of the mice size clothes for-" but Dave interrupted him to tell Jack why they are worried and that they need to hurry, "What?! He's in a trap!" Dave and the ones with him nodded. "Why didn't you say so!?"

Jack put his vest on, put the clothes from the birds into his pocket and then followed Dave to where Kevin and some of the other mice were waiting with the trapped mouse. Baby Tooth and the other two followed on behind to see if they could help.

The trap that the new mouse was trapped in was on the stairs to his room and Kevin and five other mice where there waiting for them to save him. Jack was glad that the clock tower hadn't started its morning chimes yet or he'll have Pitch to worry about when he wonders why he was late getting both his and his sons' breakfast.

"Calm down, guys I'm here" as Jack got to them, "And calm down little guy, I'm getting you out" as he calmed the trapped mouse down before opening the cage, "We're not going to hurt you!" Jack lifted the cage up, opened it and then peered down at the scared mouse. "Oh," seeing that it was terrified of him, "Looks like being trapped really frightened you, uh. Dave, Kevin! Can you two help him calm down?" as Jack put the cage gently down so it wouldn't shake.

The two mice walked into the opened cage, as the scared mouse scurried into the corner. His fear was making him shake the bars to get out before these two unknown clothed mice came any closer to him. The mice began to speak to each other and Dave and Kevin told the frightened mouse that they, the other mice, the hummingbirds, the two bats and the boy are friends and that they are setting him free and giving him a home in the house and in their mouse holes.

Once the frightened mouse was calm and was sure that he was safe, Dave and Kevin lead him up to meet Jack. The mice handed their new friend some mouse size clothes and then helped him into them.

"Easy guys" Jack told them, "It's not every mouse wears clothes like you guys do!" The mice backed away from the new guy after he was dressed and then brought him up to Jack. "The names, Jack, little guy. This place might have a cat, two knuckle heads and a slave driving owner, but its home and we're finding a way to make it better and we need all the help we can get!" The mouse could see Jack's hard past in his eyes and knew that he had to help him and his other friends, so he nodded to say 'yes'. "Great and to save us from calling you 'little guy', we'll name you...Jerry!"

The other mice welcomed Jerry to their family, before heading back up stairs. Since Jack was up, he thought that he should get ready for the day. Getting Pitch and his sons' breakfast on time might help him to leave the building to go to the village. He has friends there that can help him in his task to make things right again.

The male hummingbirds helped Jack wash up, while the females got Jack's clothes ready. Once Jack was all ready for the day, the clock from the clock tower in the castle started to dong.

"Right on time" Jack muttered to himself.

Jack tied a cloth around his head to cover his hair before heading down stairs to the kitchen, while Baby Tooth and her flying friends went for a flight. Dracula and Mavis kept on sleeping and the mice started to show Jerry his new home through the mouse holes.

The other worker and helpers in the orphanage like Jack, but they were forbidden to help or to even speak to him if they want to keep their jobs. Jack understood and did his best not to speak to them; he didn't want to be the cause of them losing their job. As the others were getting the children's breakfasts ready, Jack got his ' _masters'_ ready.

He never liked calling them that and he would happily leave to be free of them, but the orphanage his is home and he couldn't leave the other orphans to Pitch. Once things were set right again, he'll make sure that all of the kids in his care are given to good homes with loving families to care for them.

Pitch's cat, Nightmare ordered a meow at Jack to get him to get his milk. Jack never liked Nightmare; he was the reason why some of his mice friends have one working eye. But he just poured Nightmare's milk into a bowl to save himself from being scratched on his ankles, again.

Soon after Nightmare was drinking his milk, Jack got ready to get Pitch and his sons' breakfasts ready and when he was getting the cups, he found a strange bottle hidden in the back. It had a weird smell and there was no label or tag to say what it was, but Jack knew that he has to find out what it is. It might be something bad that could harm the kids and he has some friends in the village that can help him found out what it is.

So when no one was looking, he placed it into one of the hidden mice holes and asked his friends to hide it from Pitch. When everything was set, he got the trays ready by carrying one on his head and the other two in his hands. While he was carrying the trays up he was thinking about the bottle and the smell he smelt on his grandfather before he died.

When he reached the rooms, he used his foot to knock on the first two doors of the Stabbington Brothers' rooms. He didn't want to be blamed for tipping the trays and the food on them again. Then he took the third tray off his head and brought it to Pitch.

"Good morning Jack" he heard Pitch greet him as he entered.

"Morning" Jack replied, trying not to show any dislike.

"Has Nightmare been fed?" Pitch asked as Jack handed him his tray.

"Yes." Jack knew that he has to ask him now if he wants to go to the village. "Pi- I mean 'master' we're running out of meat and the others have their hands full. So -"

"You would like to get it for them in the village" Pitch interrupted. "Hasn't it been your fifth visit there this week?"

"I thought that you liked me being out of sight?" Jack replied, to hide the real reason.

Pitch just smirked and laughed at Jack's response. "Why would you think that? I took you in after your grandfather passed away and gave you a reason to live by working for me!"

"There's still work I can do for you in the village!"

"Fine," Pitch sighed, "But I want you back here before sunset. I might have a few more things from there and sunset would give you enough time."

"You're too kind" Jack sighed, before leaving the room.

Jack might have gotten permission to leave, but he still has to come back with the items on Pitch's list. But luckily for him, he has friends in the village that can help him.

Once he was given the list, he grabbed a few baskets, hid his small friends and the bottle before heading down the lane to the village. To be free from the one he is forced to call 'master' until sunset.

The village was busy and lively like any other day. The bakers were baking their bread and cakes in their shops. Tailors measuring the lengths of their fabrics to make their clothes. Farmers were selling their planted goods and live stock. Travellers and pedlars were passing by and taking a look around. Finally the blacksmiths are hard at work and one of the village's blacksmiths happens to been good friends with Jack.

Hiccup Haddock was once an orphan in Jack's grandfather's care before he and five other kids were taken in by Gobber Belch. He needed an assistant in his shop and people to find his iron with his specially trained dogs.

Jack and Hiccup are like brothers and Hiccup is doing what he can to help his friend. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Astrid go around the village to get information they need to help Jack; and Jack is going to need their help to find out about the bottle he found.

Gobber's dog, Grump was sleeping next to Hiccup's dog, Toothless. Toothless helps the other dogs, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch and Stormfly to find iron for the shop, while Grump sleeps the day away.

Toothless woke up to the scent of Jack as he was making his way to the shop. He barked to get Hiccup's attention and to welcome Jack. Hiccup was working on a horse shoe when he heard his four legged friend 'call' for him. As he went to see what got Toothless over excited, he spotted his best friend and his guardian brother.

"Hiccup" Jack greeted his friend.

"Jack" Hiccup replied.

The boys hardly see each other from all the work they have to do. But at least Hiccup is paid, gets treated like a person and helps people; while Jack is left to be treated like dirt.

Gobber let Hiccup have his break so the boys could talk. They went into the back where Gobber's other helpers and dogs are.

"How's the kids?" Hiccup asked.

"Fine," Jack replied, but Hiccup could tell that it was a lie. "Pitch still isn't caring for them and I have a feeling he's using the donated money to please his sons and to fill his pockets!"

"No wonder the building looks like it's about to collapse!"

"Another reason why I must stop him! And this bottle might help us." Jack pulled the bottle from his basket.

He handed the bottle to his friend and Hiccup sniffed it to see if he could find out what it is. The bottle looked a bit like the bottles doctors use; and he should know. When Snotlout and the twins try to help in the forge they get burned and nearly lose a finger and they caught a cold that one time they tried to find metal during winter. But the contents of the bottle smelled nothing like the medicines they use.

"I'll see what they can do!" Hiccup replied.

"And I also need help with shopping while I'm with Tooth" Jack added.

Tooth is a friend of the family and she and her friend, Aster had offered to take Jack in but Pitch wouldn't allow it and Jack didn't want to leave the children with him. So when Jack goes out to 'shop', they help with his reading and writing and hide money Jack earns for the children.

"Snotlout and the twins will do the shopping while Fishlegs and I learn about the bottle" Astrid suggested.

"I'll go with Snotlout to make sure they get everything and so Pitch won't suspect a thing" Hiccup added.

Jack was glad and grateful to have friends like them; and is also grateful that they're no longer in Pitch's 'care'.

Sometimes when Jack comes to the village he and his little friends put on a little show. Jack finds a spot and gets people together while his friends do their magic. But he doesn't have time to do that; and it would be nice to have more time with Tooth.

Aster and Tooth own a small shop that sells books. Tooth lets Jack read them as he learns while Aster takes care of their customers.

Jack is doing a lot better than he was when he first started and is now writing words of his own without any help; and his reading was improving.

"If only he knew" Tooth smiled, as she watched Jacking reading on his own, "If only Pitch knew how clever his 'servant' boy is!"

"If only" Jack chuckled sarcastically. "This is our last lesson isn't it?" Jack asked, knowing the truth.

"You may not need these lessons anymore, but that doesn't mean that you can't stop by sometime."

"Tell that to Pitch!" Jack was about to put the book he was reading away, but Tooth stopped him.

"Take it, so you'll have something to cheer yourself up and to give you a reason to come back!"

If only Pitch wasn't in their way of taking him in after his had grandfather died, if only he could run away and never serve Pitch again. But the children need him more than he needs his freedom.

There was still time before sunset, so Jack thought to take a walk while he waits for Hiccup to meet him at the well. It felt nice to have time to himself without any work to do, just to be him and no one telling him what to do.

"Yeah" he heard someone calling at him. "Get out of the way, the royal carriage is coming through!"

Jack didn't mind doing as he was told for the guard; he was in the carriage's way away. If he was in charge of the orphanage or the king of the kingdom, he could lead it with care for his people and would let no one suffer.

But he was just some orphaned servant boy, not a prince from a noble family. Anyways the sun was just about to set and Hiccup, Snotlout and the twins were waiting for him with his shopping. After asking them and promising to ask about the bottle next time they meet, the dreamer servant started to head back to the kingdom of misery. But he's still not going to let Pitch win, one of these days' things will be back to what they should be.


	3. Ch2 There Is More To Fate

Ch2 There Is More To Fate

In the castle there stood a young fearless, red headed princess who was to get married at her parents' request. Merida is a feisty girl and old enough to take care of herself. But the Queen, Elinor would feel a lot more comfortable if her daughter had someone to look after her and their kingdom when both she and her husband are gone.

Elinor knew that arranged marriage wouldn't please her daughter and she wants her to be happy, so the best way for Merida to pick a husband is to have a ball, with young men from many lands and from the kingdom; even from the village. Merida is a very stubborn girl.

"Try to smile," Merida's lady in waiting, Rapunzel asked her, "I'm sure the ball won't be that bad."

"'That bad?'" Merida asked, "I'm being forced to get married because I'm nothing like my mother or any other noble lady!"

"She means well and she's letting you pick him, so the decision will be yours!"

"I just don't feel ready," Merida sighed, "I know that I'll have to be queen someday, but not like this."

Merida peered out of her window thinking of how lucky her people in the village are. Getting to be themselves without anyone telling them what to do, who and when they can be in love and when they can start a future together.

"I just want to have freedom" Merida confessed.

Rapunzel and Merida have known each other for a long time and became friends, so Merida knew that she wouldn't rat her out to the Queen about her dream.

"That doesn't mean that you won't get it!" Rapunzel replied, "I would do anything for love. Someone who loves me for who I am, to give me wings and to make me feel free!"

"But feeling isn't the same as freedom itself!"

The red-headed princess knew that her maid was trying to help her, but she would do anything to control her fate and to make decisions of her own. As she was daydreaming, a small bird flew into her room and nested itself on her bed.

It's feathers were light brown with some white and blue eyes. Merida didn't know why she was focusing on the bird's eyes, but she felt like she was looking into a human's eyes.

Another hard day for Jack as he slaved away by doing another long list of chores. It had been six days since he handed the bottle to Hiccup and his friends and wonders if they found out anything about it.

The Stabbington Brothers were out hunting while their father was in 'his' office, so Jack can sneak a little time playing ball with the children as he was doing the brothers' laundry. He kept an empty basket near the clothes line so they can use it as a goal.

The small mice cheered as the children played, if only it was like that everyday. Seeing them play reminded Jack what it was like when his grandfather was alive and that there were smiles everywhere you turn. But not know, not since Pitch took charge.

One of the children Jack is closest to, Jamie Bennett and his little sister, Sophie came running up to him and asked if he could play with them. But of course,

"I got work to do and if Pitch catches me, I'll be working until next winter with nothing but crumbs for meals!"

A place under the control of Pitch is no place for Jamie and Sophie; Jack wishes that Tooth and Aster could take them in. But it wouldn't be fair for the other kids and the two can't take all of them in.

Then out of nowhere, a bird with snowy white feathers landed in one of the baskets. Luckily it wasn't one that held Pitch's or his sons' clothes because it's wing was bleeding with an arrow sticking through it. It must have been flying by and then got shot by one of the Stabbington Brothers' arrows.

The children stopped what they were doing to see what was going on with Jack and the Bennetts and why they were looking at a basket of clothes?

"What's going on?" one of boys asked.

"Go inside and grab an empty basket and a cloth big enough to cover the top," Jack asked the children for help, "We can't let Pitch know about this!"

While Jamie and one of his friends went inside, Jack and the other kids acted like nothing was wrong. They didn't want Pitch to know what they are doing if he sees them through his window. Once they were back, Jack made a scene to make it look like he was out of pegs and went inside to get more, when he was really getting the wounded bird up to his room.

Once he removed the arrow, cleaned the wound and bandaged it, he turned the basket into a bed and then hid his feathered patient behind an old trunk filled with his late parents' belongings. He kept the key for it with Kevin and the other mice.

"There you go" Jack made sure the bird was comfortable. "I would place you some where a bit nicer, but I'll be in a lot of trouble if they find you. You can stay here as long as you want, even when your wing is healed!"

Jack would like to get to know his new friend, but he still has work to do. But the look in the bird's blue eyes made him feel like he was looking at a person; not a bird?

Two birds in two different places felt each others presence and the feelings of the ones who were caring for them. One in the care of a girl who has everything but freedom and the other in the care of a boy who has nothing but memories of a happier time. The two will repay them by bringing their carers together. It's only a matter of time.

The next few days Jack was given permission to go to the village. Even if he doesn't need help with his reading, he still has a book to return and some money to make. As well as to see if Hiccup has found anything about their mystery bottle.

At the castle Merida was feeding her feathered friend that flew into her room a few days ago. Even when it was staying with her, Merida refused to place it in a cage. Then there was a knock on the door and Rapunzel came in with clothes in her hands and Merida's footman, Flynn (or Eugene to his friends) by her side.

"Rapunzel! Eugene!" Merida welcomed her friends, "What a surprise."

It was no secret that Rapunzel has a crush on the young Footman, but Eugene doesn't know it! So it was rare to see her lady in waiting with Eugene without looking nervous.

"We came to get you ready" Rapunzel explained.

"What?" Merida was confused, "But the ball isn't-"

"It isn't about the ball" Eugene reassured her, "Well not all of it, but the Queen as asked us to look after you!"

"She did, why?"

The King and Queen had felt guilty about making their daughter feel like they don't care about her and making her think that they want to get rid of her by finding a suitor at the upcoming ball. So they thought that it was best to give her a gift that is unlike anything they had given her before. A day in the village.

The Princess was given some of Rapunzel's spare clothes and cape so no one will know who she is until the ball. Eugene would bring the girls down by carriage and then the three will walk on foot so they can really enjoy the day. Merida felt like she could never leave as she walked down the village street for the first time.

"What better way to enjoy the day before the invitations get handed out" Merida smiled.

"I know you want nothing to do with the ball" Rapunzel understood, "But your mother is also inviting men from the village. So if you meet someone here, you could see him again at the ball!"

"Rapunzel!" Rapunzel just laughed as her lady blushed.

Merida saw more than she ever did from her window and is much closer than she was before. The villagers have no idea who she is, so she was being treated like a real person. It was wonderful and so was the food and it is nowhere near fancy. She also wandered off away from her companions as they were getting themselves a drink. She wanted to give the two sometime to 'themselves' and so she could truly feel like she isn't a princess.

As she kept going down the street she saw a group of people gathering around a well. They didn't have any buckets with them and nothing looked wrong, but there was a boy who was putting on a show with dancing clothed mice and hummingbirds.

Jack had some time after he got the bread and thought he could earn some money for the kids with one of his shows. His friends had trained themselves to dance and to do tricks. The village laughed as the mice back flipped and stood on each other's shoulders; and fighting each other like crazy when they got it wrong. The money was placed in a tin can; things started to look up for the orphanage, like it was going to have a future again. Until...

"JACK!" yelled one of the Stabbington Brothers, the one that can talk.

Jack was speechless and shocked to see them, he couldn't find the words to explain. "Uunnn... Doing some shopping of your own?"

The second brother scared the mice and hummingbirds away as he picked up the can and handed his brother the money that was in it. Jack was about to take it back, but the mute brother stopped him.

"I earned that for the kids" he barked.

The brothers just knocked him to the ground. "And we own you! Did you really think you can make a living with dancing vermin and give all of father's money to the 'kids' without us knowing?" One of the brothers' slapped him as he tried to get up. "Remember your place orphan and do your work, or we will rat you out to father!"

Jack wiped the blood from his lips as the brothers threw the empty can at his feet. The people left without offering him help as his friends came out of their hiding place, wishing that they could have done something.

Jack was about to pick up the can, but a red-headed girl picked it up for him and placed in a handful of coins. She then helped him up and gave him a handkerchief to wipe his face.

"Friends of yours?" the girl asked. Merida wanted to make sure that the boy was alright.

"More like the sons of the one whom I'm forced to call 'master!'" Jack knew that he sounded harsh to her, but he was so enraged. "By the way, thanks!"

"You live around here?" Merida asked, as she pulled her hood down. (She was getting too warm and this boy doesn't even know who she is!)

"I come down from time to time; I live in the orphanage. It was once owned by my grandfather before he passed away and his partner took over!"

"So the partner is your 'master'? But I think that you should have it, you are the heir!"

"Tell that to him without getting whipped."

"He hurts you?" Merida wouldn't believe someone could be so cruel, especially to someone that is the rightful owner and cares for children.

"Starves me too, hints why I'm so thin. But cooking, cleaning and doing the house work keeps you in shape!" Jack gave his lip one more dab with the cloth before handing it back, but she told him to keep it.

He never felt or thought that he could enjoy being told want to do. They just met and it felt like they knew each other for a long time. Merida felt the same, she could see what Rapunzel meant; love can make you feel free.

Jack showed Merida around the village to repay her for her kindness; he still has some spare time. He showed her all the best spots, but he didn't go to see his friends; he didn't want to give them the wrong idea, like Baby Tooth, Dave and the others have. Then finally he took her to his favourite place in the village. On top of one of the buildings; where you can get a full view of the castle.

Merida had never seen the castle from this view, but looking at it reminded her of who she is, but she didn't let it show.

"Looks amazing doesn't it?" Jack asked her.

"Oh! It's lovely." Jack must feel like she does with the village. But she did her best to sound amazed.

"I wonder what it would be like to go through those gates? Seeing the village like you were watching it in the sky and people working together to keep it in shape. The servants must be treated well. Shows you that the King cares for both his people inside and outside those walls."

"You would like to go in there, wouldn't you?" Merida asked. She wished that she could tell him the truth about her.

"It would be nice, but even if I'm aloud Pitch would never have it! But if I could sneak in, I'll tell the King what Pitch has been doing at the orphanage and to the kids."

"I can help you with that!"

"Thanks, but I'd rather do it on my own. I've lived there ever since my parents passed away and my grandfather took me in."

"Your parents are gone?"

"Yeah, they passed away when I was a baby. My grandfather heard what had happened to his daughter and son-in-law so he took me in. He was like a second father, but after he died I was on my own and his partner took over and kept me as his pet."

"But why would you talk to the King all by yourself, I could do it for you!"

"Thanks but I'll feel best if I do it on my own. I've started this quest to set things right and I'll be the one to end it. And what did you mean by 'I could do it for you,' um...? I'm sorry throughout the day I haven't even got your name."

Merida was about to answer, but she then saw Rapunzel and Eugene looking for her; and Jack saw Hiccup and Astrid doing the same. The two went their own ways without knowing where the other was going or doing.

Rapunzel and Eugene were glad to finally find her and told her that they stayed long enough. Merida wanted to say goodbye to Jack; if that was even his name. But he was gone.

Hiccup and Astrid had learned about the bottle and came looking for Jack so they could tell him. The bottle was in fact one of the bottles used by doctors, but it didn't contain medicine.

"What?" Jack gasped.

"Your grandfather's illness didn't kill him," Hiccup explained, "It was the poison that was in the bottle. The first sip made him sick and the more he took; the more he life withered away."

"Pitch!" Jack snarled, "He made him sick in the first place and then kept feeding it to him so he could be 'king' of the orphanage!"

"I'm sorry. But why were you with the princess?"

"What?!" Now Jack was confused.

"That girl you were with is Princess Merida; I met her and her family with Gobber when we gave the King his new sword!"

Jack couldn't believe his own ears. He has met the princess and asked her not to help him to meet her father. When he turned around to see if she was still with him, she was gone!

Merida felt guilty for not telling Jack who she was as the carriage brought her back to the castle. She may not be able to see him from the way he described Pitch and she knew that he'll hate her if she tells her father what he told her. He wanted to do it, so he will, at the ball! Merida believes that Jack will find a way to come!


	4. Ch3 For Freedom And Love

Ch3 For Freedom And Love

Merida had been quiet since she got back and she asked her parents how many people live in each part of the village, so she could find a way to bring the boy she met to the ball. The King and Queen didn't know why, but they were glad that their daughter was going along with their plans.

Elinor went to see her to make sure that she was okay and to find out what was wrong. A mother knows when her child is troubled.

"Merida," as she entered, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Merida explained everything, about the boy she met, how he made her feel and the life he was living. But she begged her not to tell her father.

"Merida if you care about him then we'll call an audience with him and your father" Elinor suggested.

"No," Merida stopped her, "He told me that he started his quest to fix things and that he wants to be the one to end it! I want to make sure that he comes and that his 'master' has no choice but to let him come to the ball!"

Elinor felt pride and joy for her child and hugged her. "What's his name?"

"The two that attacked him called him Jack, but I don't know if that is even his real name. It might be a name he was given when his grandfather passed away."

"We'll do all that we can and I promise to say nothing to your father."

Merida hugged her mother even tighter. She didn't know how to thank her. Once Elinor spoke to her husband about knowing how many people live where, the invitations were made and then sent seven men to hand deliver them in the village.

Back at the orphanage Jack was trying to take his mind off of things as he scrubbed the floor. He still couldn't get over it; he met the princess, asked her not to help him and even has feelings for her. Pitch would flip if he found out, but at least his sons hadn't rat him out for making money behind his back; they're probably saving it for future blackmail.

Jamie and some of the other kids watched from afar so they wouldn't get caught. Jack hadn't been himself and they were starting to worry. He stopped playing with them and even got rowed at for dropping one of the breakfast trays. If only they could help.

It took awhile for Jack to notice that he was only scrubbing the same spot over and over again. Times like these reminded him how much he missed his grandfather especially now knowing that Pitch had poisoned him. He felt like throwing the piece of cloth in his hands into Pitch's face.

But then a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He was the only one who was nearest, so he went to answer it. There stood a man in a fancy coat with a bag slumped over his shoulders and a list in his hands.

"How many men live here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" Jack was more confused than ever.

"How many young men above or near your age are there?"

"Not many. The older kids left when they could, the others are too young and the other men here are just volunteers. So the only ones living here are the owner, his two sons and me!"

The man wrote it all down before reaching into his bag and handed him four royal invitations to the royal ball. "We'll be delighted to see you four there. We'll ask you who you are and where you live when you arrive. The Queen wants every young man at the ball."

Jack looked at the invitations, opened one of them and then read it out loud as the man left.

' _You are cordially invited to the royal ball so the Princess can choose one of you fine men to be her groom and the kingdom's future king. Those from any high or low class many come, the King and Queen wish for their child to find true love. Dress your best and finest and then be ready on the fifth night for the ball. We'll be asking you how many of you there are to make sure you all arrive. Signed King Fergus and Queen Elinor.'_

Jack felt like he would pass out. The princess must have made that rule so Pitch would have no choice but to take him with him to the ball. There he will see her again and get to tell the King himself what he has been doing.

Jack hid his invite before rushing to Pitch's office to hand him his. The Stabbington Brothers were with him so they got theirs too. Knowing Pitch it would be another way to fill his pockets with even more and to get his sons a bride in the process. But the part about them expecting everyone who received an invitation made Pitch furious, Jack had them down as a group of four.

"You can't avoid it!" Jack reminded him, "They asked how many live here and I told them 'four'! So if you arrive with only three invitations, you'll be in trouble with the King himself."

"But you have nothing to wear except for what your wearing now" Pitch hoped that he can get Jack to not come and ruin his sons chances to win the princess's heart.

"I do!" This left Pitch shocked. "I still have some of my father's old clothes, even some of the ones he had when he was my age."

"But how do you think that you'll win the princess's heart?"

"I don't!" Jack can't let Pitch know that he had met her already, "But it would be nice to meet new people, get cleaned up and to see what she'll look like. But if she does choose me, I'll be out of your hair for good!"

Pitch knew this boy all too well and he wasn't taking any chances, but then he remembered that Jack had said that he'll be in trouble with three 'invitations', not three people.

"You're right Jack! There's no getting out of it with the three of us, so I'll have to take you with us!" The brothers couldn't believe what their father was saying, even Jack. "I'll have to make sure you don't have too much to do so you can get ready. We'll all leave when we're 'all' ready for the night!"

"Thanks, you won't regret it!" Then with that Jack headed out the door.

"Father?" one of the brothers demanded to know, "Do you have any idea what you just said?"

"I do, but Jack would have no means of coming if his invitation ends up missing!"

The brothers knew what their father was planning and would have the pleasure of helping him do it. They'll probably get mixed up with a crowd of other guests, but once they see the invites, no one will be the wiser.

Jack opened the trunk in his room and started to look for the right thing to wear. His friends including their injured guest, watched him at work. They haven't seen him this happy in years.

As the days past by Jack, Pitch and everyone else that were invited were getting ready for the ball. Jack might have had the clothes, but he doesn't have the shoes, so Pitch let him have time off to get some. When he was actually getting him out of the way!

Merida helped Rapunzel to look nice for the ball to say thank you for being a friend and a sister to her. Merida thought that she'd never say or think like this, but she feels like it's going to be the best night ever.

Finally the fifth night came and carriages and wagons were passing through the castle gates. Rapunzel looked in the mirror one last time; she wanted to make a good impression for Eugene.

Merida wasn't happy about it at first, but she still put on the blue dress her mother had asked one of the village's seamstresses to made for her; and put her hair up with her tiara. This is it, a chance to see Jack again and to be with the one she believes she's in love with.

"Please come" she prayed, "This might be our only chance to see each other again; and to gain your freedom."

Jack was looking for his invitation before he got changed for the ball, but he couldn't find it. His friends gave him a hand to find it, but it was still nowhere to be seen. Then all of a sudden a knock came at the door; which normally doesn't happen. His friends scattered and went into hiding as Pitch came in.

"Not ready yet Jack?" Pitch sounded like he knew this already, "We're all waiting for you."

"I'll be down in a minute. Right after I find my ticket to freedom" he whispered the last part.

"I'm sure you will, but do you really have the heart to leave the children defenceless?"

"Defenceless?" Jack was starting to get suspicious.

"Yes, they'll be on their own without anybody to be there for them if something should happen while we're 'all' gone for the night." That was when Jack saw his invitation in Pitch's coat.

"You planned this from the beginning! You stole my invitation so no one would suspect!"

"Did you really think that I'll let you rat me out to the King! You're just like your grandfather-"

"Who you poisoned!" Jack interrupted him.

Pitch was shocked that Jack somehow learned the truth and that led him to want to make Jack stay even more. "Even if you tell anyone, who's going to believe a worthless, ungrateful orphan like you? They probably think that you're making it up for a joke or to take over this building for yourself!"

"You can't stop me!"

"Oh yes I can! If you cross the line too far, you won't be just locked in this room! You'll also be joining your grandfather unless you stay here and stay quiet!"

Then with that Pitch locked the door as he left the room. Jack watched from his window as he saw them leave without him. There was no way out and from the look Pitch had in his eyes, he would have definitely killed him.

There was nothing to do but to lie on his bed in his locked room and hope that the princess would forgive him.

"It's not so bad," he tried to cheer himself up, "Balls are boring, loud, crowded and... Are the only chance for someone like me to see her again."

He did his best to hide his tears as his friends tried to comfort him. He only stopped when he saw that his winged patient was feeling better.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay," he wiped away the last of his tears, "You'll be able to leave without anyone stopping or locking you up. This place isn't a place for you or for anyone, anymore!"

Then all of a sudden the attic door opened itself like it wasn't even locked in the first place. But what good would it do now; Pitch took his invitation with him. The healed white bird flew through it and chirped at him to follow.

Seeing no point in arguing and having the door freely opened, he and his friends followed their new friend to the garden. It all seemed like a mystery, how did the door open and unlock itself and why would a bird lead them all the way to the garden?

Before Jack could ask or say anything a bright light appeared around the snowflake bird, blinding both him and his friends. When the light faded away the bird was gone and a woman stood in its place. Everyone's jaws dropped, not able to believe what they are seeing and wondered if the bird they took in was in-fact a bird?

"It's alright" the woman spoke, "I'm here to help you like you helped me!"

"W- wh- Who are you?" Jack uttered.

"You may call me Elsa. I've been watching since your fate was written."

"My what?" Jack still couldn't believe this.

"Your fate, to be with the one you love, who loves you back."

"She does? But-"

"It doesn't matter where you come from, Jack. I've watched you while my sister watches over her; and let me tell you, she waiting for you at the ball."

"But if I go, Pitch would recognise me and how can I get there and back before he does?"

"I thought you'd never ask?"

Elsa made a wand appear out of thin air in her hand before she waved it at one of the largest pumpkins in the vegetable patch. It sprung to life and then came up to them as it became a carriage.

Jack was amazed and grateful, but...

"How is it going to move?"

"Tell your friends to hold still!"

Another wave of her wand and the mice and hummingbirds that came down with them turned into horses. While Drac became the driver and his little Mavis became Jack's footwoman.

"Wow! Okay we got a pumpkin turned into a carriage to get me to the castle. Turned some of my friends into horses and two into people. But I no longer have an invitation and Pitch will recognise me if he see me there!"

"You mean this invitation?" Elsa made one appear in her hand. "Let Pitch have his fun with the guards; it will save you from suspicion! This one is new and I just added your prince name on the list."

"Prince name? But I'm not-"

Before Jack could finish Elsa waved her wand again and magic ice crystal sparkles started to spin around him in a bright light. Jack had to block out the light so he wouldn't go blind.

The moment the light started to fade away Jack started to open his eyes; and he saw that he now wore dark blue diamond gloves that sparkled in the light. His clothes have changed as well as he saw his sleeves.

Elsa made an ice mirror appear so Jack could see himself. His hair was now white and his eyes were blue? He no longer looked like an orphaned servant boy, he looks like a prince!

"But why?" Jack asked Elsa.

"You helped me because you care and someone like you doesn't deserve to live like this. You care for the children and the princess wants to help you, because you made her feel like she always wanted to; to feel free. Love and kindness can free you in many ways!"

"Thank you, Elsa. You've done so much for me."

"You're welcome, but I afraid that this won't last. My magic is still weak from the arrow those brothers shot at me and I only have enough magic to bring you back into that locked room, so you must be back before midnight!"

"But if you use all for your magic-?"

"Don't worry; it will come back the day after tomorrow, where there is goodness, there is kindness and where there is kindness, there is also magic. But things will never change if you keep her waiting young man!"

Elsa was right, he doesn't have all night. So without any second thought he climbed into the carriage and started to head to the ball. Jack was confident that Pitch won't know who he is, but will she still recognise him? But he can't let that stop him now; this might be the only chance for him to see her again!


	5. Ch4 A Night Of Dance, Dreams And Love

Ch4 A Night Of Dance, Dreams And Love

The castle's ballroom was filled with music and people from across the sea and within the kingdom. Everyone danced before young men started to line up to meet the princess. Merida did her best to smile and be polite, but her mind was still on a certain someone.

Pitch gave his sons some advice to help them win the princess. One will be the new king while the other brother closes the orphanage for good. Once they are accepted into the royal family, they will not longer need to get free money that was meant for runts. They'll gain a new fortune, the king's fortune.

Once the music that the guests were dancing to had ended, young men started to line up to bow and get to know Merida. Once they bowed to her and had a little chat, she moved to the next one in line. Elinor had to keep reminding her daughter to keep smiling and to be nice to the men until her mystery man comes.

Jack's carriage had just arrived at the castle. Mavis helped him out like any footwoman would do. Once Jack started to walk up the long steps, Drac and Mavis went to park the carriage in a spot that would easily come in and out fast when it was time to leave. They had a feeling that they may have to cut it close.

Jack held his new invitation in his hands; he hoped that the princess would still recognise him as the boy she met in the village. Elsa was telling the truth that she added his 'prince' name on the list as he handed his invite to the man who was in charge of the guests' arrival.

"A prince from the North" the man read his list, "Prince Frost Burgess! Odd name?"

"Odd family" Jack replied, it was best to play along.

Once the man accepted both Jack's invitation and arrival, he let him in and pointed the way to the ballroom. Now it really is now or never or remain a servant for the rest of his life and to never see her again.

It was finally the Stabbington Brothers' turn to meet Merida. She knew who they were right away, but the boy wasn't with them? She wanted to know what happened to him, but she feared that something might happen to him if they knew that they had met before and what he'd told her!

Pitch saw that the princess was trying to hide something from his sons from the look on her face. It wasn't a look of trying to decide between the two men, but a hidden look of worry and concern. Like she knew something or someone was missing; but how could she know about Jack?

As soon as Jack entered the room, he saw things that he couldn't have seen from on top of the village's roofs; or anywhere else outside the castle's walls. The people he knows were all dressed fancy and nice, even Hiccup and his friends from the forge looked like they were from a higher class. The servants looked well and that they were never worked to death, Pitch could learn a lot from the King.

As Merida tried to keep a calm face in front of the brothers, she caught a glimpse of a young prince that looked a bit like the boy from the village. His hair and eyes weren't the same as his, but she had to be sure. So while the brothers were still trying to impress her; she got up and headed to the mystery boy.

"She'll know it's you, she'll know it's you" Jack kept talking himself, until he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

He turned and saw her looking at him as if she was trying to recognise him. He wanted to tell her that he is the boy from the village, but Pitch was looking at them so he had no choice but to act like a prince, a real prince and a stranger.

"My lady" he bowed. He somehow couldn't take his eyes off her. "Have we met before?" he gave her a hint.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Merida uttered entranced.

"This might sound harsh, but I'm waiting for someone. I hope that she got away!"

"As am I, there is a boy who looks almost like you and he needs my help to save some children!"

"You care for the children or this boy?"

"Both!" Jack could hardly keep his heart from pounding. "He showed me so much in such a short time. He cares for those who need him and he doesn't deserve to fight his battle on his own!"

"Is he a prince or a noble man?"

"No, he might look lower and nothing to people who are higher than him, but he is a-"

"Person?"

"Yes." Merida didn't know it, but the feelings she had felt in the village were coming back to her and this young man seemed to know and care so much. "Do you care to dance?"

"As long as I lead!" The two couldn't help but chuckle as they started to dance.

It was lucky that Tooth had given him one or two dance lessons or he'll be stepping on her feet like a fool. But they didn't just stop at the dance floor, they headed to the garden for a stroll and Merida showed him parts of the castle that he or anyone else from the village never knew about! Merida told him things no one else knew about her; she even gave him a private archery lesson and he did well for his first try.

Even when Merida was enjoying herself with him, she still couldn't take her mind off the boy from the village, but he was making her feel like she did with him. But then she remembered that the prince with her is also waiting for someone, so she thought it was best to ask him, as they were staring into the moon light.

"Who is your friend, the one you were waiting for?"

"A Girl I met in the village!" Jack believed this conversation can help her know who he is. "We met when I was looking around the village right after we arrived. My 'royal adviser' has been trying to marry me off; he had heard about the ball and shipped me here."

"So you're a bit like me, your family believes that marriage will keep you safe, to have heirs and to keep you in line even when you're not ready to wear a golden ring or crown!"

"My parents passed away when I was too young to remember them, my grandfather took care of both me and our kingdom. But when he died, the search for a bride began!" His tale sounded familiar.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"Not unless you were the girl I've met! Even when I care for her, I don't even know her name. I hope I find her; and to let her know that I care for her, even when I have had a wonderful time with you!"

"I feel the same with the boy I've met in the village! But will he even look at me when he hears about this?"

"I'm sure he'll understand, I'll even tell him you couldn't stop thinking about him throughout the night, your majesty!"

"Merida, just call me Merida!"

"Merida" Jack was indeed entranced and he knew that it was now or never to tell her. "I'm J-"

But the clock started to chime, chiming its way to midnight. Elsa's warning about the spell wearing off came back to him and he needed to get back so she could place him back in the room Pitch locked him in! He wanted to tell Merida everything and how much he cares for her, but he has to go before time runs out.

He was about to leave, but Merida took a hold of his hand. "What's wrong J?"

"I have go, Merida! I do care about you and you have to know that I was the-" The clock chimed again, making Jack panic. "Goodbye" he kissed her cheek before he ran to the carriage, but his glove slid off in Merida's hands as he left.

Merida wasn't sure what was going on or what he was trying to tell her before he ran off. Should she go after him to know what he meant or to just stay where she was and wait for the boy from the village? But as she thought about him, she realised what he was or might have told her as she started to run after him.

Jack ran as fast as he could, he nearly bumped into Pitch on the way and he had a feeling that he got a look at his face, but he still kept going before Pitch could stop him and get a better look. Drac had brought the carriage up to the large stair case after the first chime so both them and Jack can leave right away.

"Wait!" Jack turned and saw Merida as he was about to climb into the carriage.

He wanted to explain everything to her and to tell her who he really is. But Mavis cleared her throat to remind him that they couldn't waste any more time! "I'm sorry!" he called back just before he climbed in.

Merida held the glove tight in her hands as she watched him leave, without truly knowing or sure who he really is and what he was about to tell her.

They could still hear the chimes as they quickly headed back to the orphanage. Jack started to hate himself on the way back. He feared that Merida might have started to hate him. As he was about to put his head into his hands, he noticed that one of the gloves was missing; and he feared that it might disappear in her hands, making her think that he was only a dream or that her mind was playing tricks on her.

As they kept on going Jack started to smell pumpkins? He was sure at first that the carriage didn't smell like this after it was transformed, but then he noticed that his hair was turning brown, Drac and Mavis had bat ears and noses, some of the horses started to sprout small, green wings while the rest had mouse ears he realised that the spell was starting to wear off!

"We have to hurry" he warned his friends that time was just about out.

They did their best to go faster, but the carriage was starting to shrink and the 'horses' were starting to turn back into small mice and birds. They feared that they wouldn't make it in time, but then a bright light came flying towards them.

"Elsa!" Jack was glad to see her, using the last of her magic to bring them back into the locked attic.

Later on in the night Pitch and his sons were heading back from the ball. The brothers were upset and blaming each other for why the princess didn't pick them and went up to a prince that wasn't even in the line. Pitch on the other hand was trying to think who the white haired prince was and why he ran off like he did?

On the way he saw a crushed pumpkin on the road and carriage and horse tracks behind it, but there were no tracks on the pumpkin and it looked like the vegetable was thrown or hit the ground very hard? He wasn't sure what was going on, but something was telling him to check on Jack?

"He couldn't be him... or be there?" Pitch thought to himself, "He couldn't have escaped?"

As soon as they got back, Pitch rushed inside leaving his sons confused. Pitch didn't care if he woke the children on his way to the attic; Jack needs to know his place. As he unlocked the door he found Jack laying asleep in his bed, the clothes he wanted to wear to the ball were where he last saw them and nothing else in room looked like it had been moved.

With no sign that he had left the room Pitch went down stairs to join his sons. As he closed the door Jack sat up to look at the only thing he has to remember the night, one of the diamond gloves.

"I'm sorry, Merida" he wished she could hear him, "I promise I'll make it up to you and to let you know who I really am and how much I really do care for the person you are!"


	6. Ch5 Two Can Make One - Ending

Ch5 Two Can Make One

Merida sat in her room, holding the diamond glove; wondering who her prince charming really was and why he ran off like he did.

"Maybe he wasn't real" she sighed.

"He is real!" Merida turned to where she heard the voice and saw the bird she welcomes turn into a human girl. "Who are you?" Merida backed off.

"I'm not going to harm you Merida, I'm here to help you!" the girl sat next to her, "My name is Anna and my sister and I have been watching you and your prince charming ever since your fate was written."

"My fate?" one of Merida's not so favourite words.

"To be with the boy you met in the village" Anna explained.

"But he didn't show?" Merida replied, even though she wasn't truly sure.

"He did and you two just had the most wonderful and magical night ever. My sister had to pull a few tricks so he could come without the one who is keeping you two apart knowing that he came!"

"That was what he was trying to tell me," Merida suddenly felt like she knew everything from the beginning, "He was sorry that he couldn't tell me who he really is and that the girl he was talking about was me!"

"Princess Merida and the servant boy Jack, a story of two lovers from two worlds coming together. Sounds like the most wonderful love story."

"Jack, his names Jack?" Anna nodded. "Then I must go to him, the orphanage, he told me that he lives there!" Merida was about to leave the room, but Anna stopped her.

"Your mother might believe you, but your father...he's not the kind who believes in magic and Pitch might hurt him if he finds out that Jack left that locked room!"

"But how can I help and tell him that I know it was him?"

"The glove," Anna pointed to the glove in the princess's hand, "I used my magic to save those gloves from disappearing just like the carriage, the ones who brought him here and his prince disguise did; my sister's powers were fading, but they'll return tomorrow!"

"But how will this glove lead me to him?"

"Your fate is to be together and this glove will only fit his hand, other hands will be too big or small for it. But not his; it will make them feel like they did when you two held hands as you danced."

Merida couldn't forget the feeling that she felt when the two of them danced and the feeling of his hands in hers. If she feels it again with the glove on his hand, she'll know that it's him.

The next morning, news of the search for the young man dancing with the princess spread throughout the kingdom and that the one who fits the young man's glove will be the kingdom's new prince and king.

News soon spread to the orphanage as the helpers were heading up to work. The brothers were too stressed and tired to get up and were upset about last night; Pitch on the other hand couldn't take the young man he saw at the ball out of his mind. So he decided to get some fresh air, he went to use the back door in the kitchen; but before he was about to open the door, he overheard the helpers talking.

"She's going to marry just like that?"

"Yes, they say the white haired prince left a diamond glove behind when he left and the King and Queen decided that the one who fits the glove will marry their daughter!"

Jack just walked in when the two helpers were talking; he knew that Merida was looking for him. He can just run up to the castle and show them his half of the glove; and once he puts them both on, he and Merida can be together! But he still needs permission from Pitch to leave.

Pitch saw the look on Jack's face when he heard the news, like he knew something and was relieved? But why would he be relieved or know something if he hadn't left the building? Something was going on and Jack might know why or be the cause of it.

"I'm sorry you missed the ball," Pitch faking his caring voice, "But I needed someone to care for the children!"

"I understand" leaving everyone in the room confused at why Jack sounds like he didn't mind at all. "But next time you leave me in charge of the kids, leave the attic door unlocked!"

Pitch kept his eyes on Jack as he was getting breakfast ready. Jack had always tried to hide his hatred when he looks at him, but this time he was filled with joy? Like he just had a wonderful time or night...

Once he pictured him with white hair and in prince clothing, he knew that Jack was the prince that the princess fell in love with. He couldn't let Jack have the orphanage and he would definitely not let him get in the way of his sons marrying the princess and becoming king! Pitch had already made plans to get rid of Jack if he ever learned what he has been doing.

"The princess might come here to find her missing prince," Pitch informed the helpers, "So let's make sure that she's comfortable!"

While everyone was getting things ready, Pitch made his way to the cupboards to grab Jack's 'medicine'; but it wasn't there! He then remembered Jack saying that he knew what he had done last night; so Jack must disappear before he tells anyone!

"Do you want your breakfast here or in your room?" Jack's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"In my room, Jack! Then make yourself presentable for the princess' arrival, you are the heir of this orphanage!"

Now Jack was the one who's confused. Pitch never talked to him so kindly and he has never called him the 'heir'; even when he is? But he was right about one thing, he needs to fix himself up for Merida; if her family is with her, he needs to make a good impression!

So when Jack was getting the finishing touches on both the food and trays, Pitch went to get some things he'll need for Jack's departure! He watched him as Jack was heading up the stairs, carrying all three trays in both his hands and on his head. He stayed out of sight as his sons took their trays from Jack and waited for him to enter his room.

Then just like clockwork Jack took the third tray from the top of his head and entered Pitch's room. He silently crept in, waiting for Jack to place the breakfast tray down. His black cat jumped onto his bed and hissed at Jack, making him jump and focus on him. It was like Nightmare read his master's mind and was giving him a hand.

"If you wanted your milk, you should have been down stairs" Jack sighed, without knowing what was going on behind him.

Before he could turn and leave the room, something hard was hit against his head; making him fall unconscious. Nightmare purred at his master's touch as he stroked him to say 'thank you for distracting him!'

Jack's world was slowly returning as he was gaining consciousness. He was about to open his eyes, but then flinched when he felt something tight and hard pressing against his wrists.

"Not too tight I hope" he heard the most sinister and familiar voice.

He turned his head to see who it was and his first guess was right! Pitch was kneeling next to him in his attic room, tying his hands with a sinister smile.

"What are you doing?" Jack started to struggle.

"To keep you from ruining everything I've worked for! Do you know how much I put up with to fill my empty pockets?!"

Jack gasped at Pitch's response as he told him what he has been doing all of these years. "You were using the donations to fill your pockets and you poisoned my grandfather when he found out or was getting too close!"

"Where is it?" Pitch yelled, while tying the ropes tighter.

Jack did his best not to cry out or give in. "Where's what?"

"The bottle! You found it, you said so yourself that you knew what was in it! You were doing your digging when you were doing your 'shopping' in the village!"

Jack didn't dare to tell him. "You used it to kill him! You killed him so no one could get in your way! As for your bottle, I smashed it!" he lied about the last part, so Pitch wouldn't know that it was in the mouse holes.

Pitch slapped Jack, cutting his lip before he sat him up against the wall. "Lucky for you, you still have some time left before you disappear! Once your precious princess comes to see if your glove fits my sons; you'll be joining your grandfather and get to meet your deceased parents! I told you not to cross the line even further."

Jack was silent and he was about to tell Pitch that he wasn't going to get away with this, but he placed a gag over his mouth! He smirked and chuckled as Jack muffled through the gag; trying to tell him that he's going to stop him!

"I'm sorry, Jack" Pitch chuckled, "But you have done enough and it looks like things are going to stay the way they are, just with you out of the picture!"

Then with that Pitch shut and locked the door, leaving Jack struggling and yelling through the gag. He couldn't believe Pitch knew some of the things he has been doing and he is now going after Merida. If the glove does fit, Pitch will shut down the orphanage and then try to get the throne for himself. It might involve hurting Merida and her family!

The royal carriage had stopped at every house and homes of the people that came to the ball and so far the glove fit no one, just like Anna had told Merida. She knew who Jack was and where he lives, but she knew her family would think she's crazy if she tells them.

King Fergus and Queen Elinor were starting to think about hosting another ball if their last stop is another failure. The orphanage!

The moment Merida laid her eyes on the building, she could hear Jack's voice and remembered the words he had told her in the village and at the ball.

"I forgive you" she whispered to herself, as she remembered his last words to her.

Pitch, his sons and the helpers stood by the front door as they got ready to greet the royal family. The footman was the first to come in to announce Merida and her parents' arrival.

"Welcome," Pitch bowed to them, "It's an honour to have the royal family visit our humble orphanage."

Merida didn't buy Pitch's act, the look in his eyes told her otherwise; especially when Jack is no where to be seen.

"Where's the heir?" she asked, leaving everyone surprised and Pitch shocked.

"Heir sweet heart?" Elinor asked her.

"I was told that the original owner of this building had a grandson who's supposed to be the king of this castle! Also the servant that came here to deliver the invitations told us that 'four' men live here!"

Jack must have told her about him when he was at the ball, but why does the King look like this was the first time he had heard of this? Pitch doesn't know if it was good or not, or that he should have disposed of Jack right away instead of tying and locking him up in the attic again.

"I'm afraid your mistaken, your highness! The 'heir' you're talking about had passed away from a broken heart after his only family member died! The one who told your servant that there were four was one of the older orphans having a laugh!"

Merida knew that he was lying and something bad must have happened to Jack or that he was locked in the attic again. But she didn't say anything, fearing what might happen if she did.

Back in the attic Dave and Jerry were chewing through the ropes, while Kevin used his untying knots skills to remove the gag. While that was happening Baby Tooth and some of the other hummingbirds were trying to pick the lock with their beaks and the mice were looking for Jack's glove.

Baby Tooth and her fellow hummingbirds were getting nothing but sore beaks, but at least the mice had better luck when they brought Jack's glove out and got him freed from the ropes and gag.

"Thanks" he thanked his friends as he rushed to the door, hoping that he could break it down.

Kevin and Dave knew what they had to do, go and get the key or try and get the princess's attention, hoping that she recognises them from the village. Jerry saw the two running towards the mouse holes and decided to follow them, hoping that he can help.

Back down stairs, the Stabbington Brothers were fighting over the glove and Elinor had to take it away from them and give them a good scolding. Merida did her best to keep a straight face and not to give Pitch the evil eye, too much.

As she was looking away, so Pitch wouldn't catch her looking at him, she saw three mice on top of the high railing; trying to get her attention. She recognised them from the village, they were with Jack on the day they met. She didn't know what they were saying, but the look on their faces said it all!

So when no one was looking, she headed up the stairs and followed the three mice to the attic. As they were gaining closer, Merida started to hear banging.

Jack kept on banging on the door, despite his sore red hands. His fears of what might happen to Merida if Pitch gets his way filled his mind. He fell to his knees as he gave up.

"I'm sorry, Merida," he started to cry, "I'm so sorry!"

Then all of a sudden a knock came from the over side of the door. Jack looked up as the knocks kept on coming.

"Hello?" he heard the voice of the one he wants to save.

"Merida?" he asked.

"Jack?" she replied.

"Merida!" he got back on his feet.

He didn't care how she knew his name without him telling her, all he wanted is to hold her in his arms and to tell her everything, even the things her father needs to know about Pitch.

"Jack are you in there, are you okay?" she called through the door.

"I'm fine, but the door's locked and if the glove fits the brothers, Pitch might get rid of your father like he did to my grandfather; and was about to do to me!"

Merida gasped at Jack's response and grabbed her tiara off her head so she could pick the lock. Jack heard the tinkering of the lock and knew what Merida was doing, so he went to get his half of the glove so they'll be ready.

When it was starting to seem pointless, the door finally opened. The two rushed into each others embrace as they were glad that they had found each other. But if they were going to stay together, there is one thing that they have to do.

After trying the glove on the scolded brothers and the helpers, Elinor and Fergus decided to give up the search and have another ball, with people they know and from the royal circle.

"Are you sure that was every young man here?" Elinor asked Pitch.

"There is no one else, your majesty!" he lied.

"Very well." But before they started to leave, they noticed that someone was missing! "Where's Merida?"

"Merida!" Fergus called.

"Yes!" Everyone in the room looked up and saw Merida standing on top if the stair well.

"Merida," Elinor sighed, "What are doing up there."

"I'm afraid that was my fault," a young man came and stood next to her. "I was a bit tied up and she wanted to help!"

Pitch did his best to keep his face straight and calm as he saw Jack, untied and out of the locked room. But he was still going to make sure that Jack doesn't leave this building and become the kingdom's new prince!

"That boy was not at the ball!"

"But we were told that all four of you came!" Elinor raised an eyebrow, before turning to ask the boy. "What's your name?"

"Jack, madam," he replied, "I'm the grandson of the original owner!"

Both King and Queen turned to face Pitch, demanding to know what is going on and why he lied to them! Pitch was trying to find the words as both Jack and Merida slid down the railing to join the others.

"May I try the other glove on?" Jack asked, while placing his half of the glove behind his back.

"Other glove?" Fergus asked him.

"If you please?" Merida asked the footman to give the one they brought to her.

As the footman did as he was told; Pitch got ready to prevent it from being brought to them. But Jack saw it coming.

"Not so fast Pitch!" making everyone flinch as Jack spoke. "You can't keep stopping me from doing what has to be done to save Merida and the kids from you!"

He pulled his left hand from behind his back to reveal his blue diamond gloved hand, the other half of the pair that Merida and her family had brought with them! While everyone, but Merida was stunned at what they were seeing, the red-head princess placed the glove on Jack's other hand and held both of them tight to feel their soft touch. They felt just as soft as they were last night.

Just before they could kiss, the captain of the guards came up to them. "Excuse me," he asked Jack, "What did you say this man's name was?"

"Pitch Black, sir!"

Who knew just telling the guards would fix everything! It turns out that both Pitch, his sons and his departed wife are con-artists who rob people blind by working or marrying them, before they 'pass away' from illnesses. Their last con caused Pitch's wife her life when she was caught slipping poison into her fifty-fifth husband's tea; Pitch and the Stabbington Brothers retreated to the kingdom. Jack's grandfather had discovered Pitch's past and learned what he was doing with the donations, but Pitch 'stopped' him before he could expose him to the guards.

Jack's long quest has finally come to an end as Pitch and his sons were lead out the door! The footman that brought the glove in was appointed as carer of the orphanage on Jack's behalf.

As the days past when the whole kingdom was getting ready for Jack and Meridas' wedding; the villagers were also talking about Jack's life and what he has been through.

So both them and the King and Queen did what they could to keep the building standing strong by repaying all that was taken and to finally give the children a new caring home and family. Jamie and Sophie were both taken in by Tooth and Aster!

Baby Tooth, Kevin, Drac and Mavis and the other hummingbirds and mice came to live in the castle. Baby Tooth and her feathered friends live in a tower that became their birdhouse. Kevin, Dave, Jerry and the other mice built their own mouse kingdom within the castle's walls. While Drac and Mavis stayed in the attic with a window that they can fly in and out off.

Hiccup and his friends discovered a mine filled with gems that brought riches throughout the kingdom. Gobber was appointed chief miner and tool repairer with Hiccup, while the others help the miners to find the crystals with their dogs. Hiccup was also appointed to be Jack's best man for the wedding.

Rapunzel was chosen to be Merida's chief bridesmaid with Sophie and two other girls that were from the orphanage as flower girls. While Jamie became the ring bearer, with help from Eugene.

The sisters, Elsa and Anna watched in their bird forms as the new couple became husband and wife. Their work was done, an heir's quest has finally been completed and a princess has found freedom in her heart.

New adventures await them on their 'trip' and after they get back. Fergus and Elinor might not be ready to hang their crowns when they return, but when they do, they'll be ready to take on a new lead. It will be hard for Jack to take on the roll as a prince; as well as King, but he knows that Merida will be there for him. As he will for her.

The End!


End file.
